


Radio Interference

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Vaggie hates Alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Vaggie is petty pissed and worried about Alastor staying in the hotel. Charlie wanted to comfort her, but the Radio Demon shows up in their room and Vaggie tries to impale him.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210





	Radio Interference

If you asked Vaggie how her day was, she would tell you it was fucking terrible.

Charlie got laughed at and got into a fight with a reporter, Angel Dust made them look, in his own words, sad and pathetic, they had new staff that they didn’t even know and worst of all was the Radio Demon who, for some reason was their new benefactor.

Entertainment he called it. But Vaggie knew there was something up with that guy, and there was no way she was gonna let her guard down around him. No matter how much Charlie thought they needed his help.

Vaggie was lying on the bed with a hand over her face.

“Oh come on Vaggie, Alastor isn’t gonna blow up the hotel, you can relax” Charlie said as she sat at the edge of the bed.

“The hotel will be fine, it’s our personal safety I’m worried about” Vaggie sits up and looks at the princess, “I’m especially worried about you, I know you trust him and that you try to see good in everyone, but I can’t bring myself to trust him and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

A smile spread across Charlie’s face, “Awww you worry about me, I knew you cared.”

“You’re the only person I care about.” Vaggie smiled back as she felt Charlie put a hand over hers and scooted closer to her.

Vaggie placed her hand on Charlie’s face and Charlie placed her other hand on Vaggie’s, “Thank you, I care about you too”, the way she said that made Vaggie think her heart stated beating again.

They stared to draw closer to each other and just as about they were about to kiss a shadow appeared. They turned their heads to see Alastor standing there with that same never ending smile of his.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Vaggie jumped and pointed a spear at Alastor while Charlie was still a bit stunned.

“Pardon the interruption my dears, however your fluffy friend is in my room and keeps insisting on me to join him in bed. He would be dead by now if he were not one of your friends you know?” Alastor completely ignored the spear in front of him.

“First of all Angel is not our friend, he a guest. Second there are a bunch of empty rooms in this hotel, you can take any one of them. And third if you ever come in here again I will shove this spear so far up you radio loving, shit grin eating, voodoo preforming ass that you...” Vaggie stopped as she felt Charlie’s hand on her shoulder.

“What Vaggie is trying to say is that you can take any other room you want. And if you need anything you’re free to ask us. Just... knock first” Charlie kept relativity calm but Vaggie could see that even she was mildly annoyed.

“Thank you, thank you, that’s splendid” Alastor turned to leave and as he exited the door he turned around at the two, “Please do enjoy the rest of your night ladies” as he closed the door Vaggie threw her spear at it.

“I swear if he ever steppes trough that door again I’m going to...” as she turned around she was cut off by Charlie kissing her and pulling her down to the bed.

Vaggie felt her girlfriend wrap her arms around her she felt her head get a bit foggy. She pulled away slightly, “You know your succubus powers don’t have that much of an effect on me right babe?” Charlie chuckled at that and her eyes turned red.

“And I still can’t fathom why that is” Charlie pulled Vaggie back into a kiss and deepened it.

Vaggie started running her hands under Charlie’s shirt and stopped just under her breasts as she pulled away from the kiss, “You don’t need sex magic to get me to have sex with you.”

Charlie gave you a warm smile, “I know that sweetie, but it makes the experience more pleasurable doesn’t it?”

“It does, to an extent, but just being with you is more than enough for me” Vaggie said as she pecked her girlfriend on the lips and hugged her.

“You’re so sweet you know that?” Charlie returned the hug and nuzzled close to Vaggie.

Vaggie smirked, “I know, but only to you. Now then where were we?” Charlie laughed a bit at that, but she was happy that Vaggie was so enthusiastic despite having a pretty bad day. But they knew that they would always be there to support each other no matter what, and that was enough to make them happy.


End file.
